Larry Stylinson OneShot:Those Buzzing Sensations
by SarahPsychotic
Summary: Harry has a hard time turning his phone off when it's sexy time and after being interrupted by its buzzing so many times, Louis gets frustrated and uses its vibrations for better purposes. LARRY STYLINSON ONESHOT


**A/N Heyy err'ybody! So this is my first fanfic that I've ever posted and actually finished! This is NOT beta-ed just spell-checked really well! Please comment and tell me your thoughts! ALSO THIS FIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIAL SO UR WARNED! *aka hot gay Larry sex* HUGE thank you to UppersNDowners for telling me to post this! I LOVE YOU DARLING YOU ARE A SEXY MOFO! **

"Bloody hell." Louis exclaims loudly. "Would you put that away already?"

They're on the couch in their living room and Louis is attempting to snog Harry senseless, but is having a hard time keeping Harry's attention for more than five minutes. It's quite frankly an insult to Louis' superior kissing skills that Harry's goddamn blackberry is getting more attention from his boyfriend than he is at the moment.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles, fingers dancing quickly across the buttons of the phone as he cradles it in one hand. "Liam's just texting me about maybe getting dinner later." Louis considers briefly that if Harry spoke at the same speed as he texts, their interviews would be considerably shorter. "Wanna get Italian?"

"Bit busy here." Louis reminds him, rubbing his hand up underneath Harry's jumper to pet across his stomach.

"Huh?" Harry looks up at him and Louis goes for the classic deadpan before giving up all pretence of subtlety and dropping his hand down to squeeze Harry's cock through his jeans. "Oh." Harry grins, placing the phone on the couch cushion and leaning in to kiss Louis jaw with a snort. "Right, yeah."

Louis gets Harry half hard with his palm rubbing across the bulge in his pants and his tongue licking hotly into Harry's mouth before the phone buzzes happily again, vibrations carrying it across the couch to bump against Louis' knee where he's come to straddle one of Harry's thighs.

Louis smirks in victory when Harry doesn't immediately reach for the phone and moves on to bite kisses into Harry's neck, lick underneath his jaw and generally make a right mess of him, the kind that he's going to have to cover up later. He pops the button of Harry's jeans with a move he's pretty much perfected and slips his hand into Harry's boxers to wrap it firmly around the hot flesh, Harry's cock silky and hard in his palm.

He is very rudely interrupted by a series of clicks as Harry taps out a message over Louis' shoulder.

Harry doesn't notice that Louis' stopped touching him and his staring at him with his best 'what the fuck' look, and if Louis does say so himself, he's got the best one in the band, until he's put down the phone again.

"Uhm…" Harry blinks innocently, shrugs one shoulder. "Sorry?"

"Oh you will be, Harold." Louis threatens mock stern and reaches out to tug off Harry's jumper perhaps a bit harsher than strictly necessary.

Harry just sniggers though and lifts his arms obediently, pulling Louis' shirt over his head afterwards and placing a large hand at the back of Louis' head, pulling him in to kiss him dirtily in that way that reminds Louis just how good Harry is with his mouth.

Louis loses most of his indignation as Harry moans into his mouth in response to Louis pushing him down on the couch and crawling above him to lie between his legs. Louis is hard in his own pants and he rubs up against Harry lazily, slipping his hand down to push at Harry's jeans and boxers until he's got them tangled around his knees. He takes Harry in his hand again then and strokes him in rhythm with his own rocking hips as Harry brushes warm fingers along Louis' ribs and to his ass to grip him and pull him down harder.

And then, and Louis will forever treasure this moment as the one where he learned the first of Harry's many kinky secrets, the fucking blackberry starts buzzing again and it slides right up underneath the small of Harry's back as Harry shifts to reach for it and what happens next has Louis completely thrown as to whether laughing or moaning is the appropriate response.

Harry must feel the vibrations right up against his skin because he arches into Louis' hips with a squeak and a grunt as it brings their bodies together and Louis suddenly gets a very, very naughty idea.

"You going to answer that?" He asks innocently, leaning down to brush his lips across Harry's collarbone and suck at the pale skin.

"He can…he can wait." Harry is grasping the blackberry tightly in his fist as Louis rubs his thumb across the head of Harry's cock and gathers the precome there, slicking it down the length leisurely.

"No, I think you should answer." Louis says and kisses his way down Harry's chest, licks between his taut abs and noses into the hollow beside his hipbone, sucks another bruise there and mouths at it hotly when Harry bucks underneath him. "Go on, I gotta get the lube anyway."

Harry is more than a little reluctant to let Louis go, but relents when Louis gives a kiss to the head of his cock, sliding off the couch to retrieve the lube from their bedroom.

When he comes back, Harry sans pants and boxers is lying back on the couch, one foot up on the cushions, the other down on the floor and thumb clicking away on his blackberry. He has the other hand around himself, jacking off slowly as he texts Liam, and isn't that just a hilarious piece of information that Louis is going to share with their bandmate at a time when he can create maximum embarrassment, preferably when Liam is drinking something and can snort it up his nose.

"What's the verdict?" Louis asks, faking interest easily enough. He shucks his own sweatpants and boxers before climbing up on the couch, settling on his knees between Harry's thighs.

Harry looks up at him and his eyes are dark beneath his mess of curls, blackberry forgotten beside him and hand stilling at the base of his cock to squeeze himself. Louis slicks his fingers generously, knowing that Harry is watching as he spreads the lube over his digits.

"Hm?" Harry asks finally, dragging his eyes away from Louis' hands when Louis scoots closer until he can lift Harry's leg from the floor and place it over his own thigh, fingers coming down to rub behind Harry's balls, just circling the tight ring of muscle there, making Harry groan.

"Dinner." Louis clarifies. "Where are we going?" And it's hard to keep his voice even and his expression blank when Harry looks good enough to eat underneath him, definitely good enough to fuck, spread open and hard for Louis.

"Oh, that Italian place, yeah." Harry gasps when Louis slides a finger inside, just holding it there. "I...Think…think Niall's been there before, fuck, Lou, more."

Harry is tightening sporadically around Louis' fingers as he pushes another in and rubs them in and out of Harry's body, distracting him as he searches blindly on the cushions beside them.

Harry arches when Louis' fingers touch that spot inside him and he throws his head back when Louis doesn't relent, pressing his fingertips firmly into the bundle of nerves until Harry whines high in his throat, leg jerking against the back of the couch.

Louis smirks triumphantly when his fingers close around the cool surface of Harry's phone, bringing it back up to clutch at it as Louis waits.

And sure enough, just as Louis is curling his fingers inside Harry again, the blackberry buzzes in his hand, vibrations tickling Louis' palm and he doesn't hesitate before dropping his hand and pressing the head of the phone against the soft skin between Harry's hard dick and his balls.

Harry very nearly howls as the device hums excitedly against his sensitive skin, arms flailing hilariously before coming down to grasp both of Louis' wrists.

Louis isn't sure whether Harry is trying to push the phone away or pull Louis' fingers deeper, Harry doesn't seem to be sure either as he just writhes and moans on the couch as Louis fucks his fingers inside him and the vibrations of the blackberry pulses against the base of his cock when Louis slides it upward.

It's over far too quickly, but Harry already looks a mess, panting and staring at Louis wide eyed, lips parted and glistening invitingly and Louis knows he wants to feel them around his own cock before the day is over.

"Want to reply to that?" Louis asks, still working his fingers in and out of Harry.

"No, I…" Harry moans desperately, pushes down onto Louis' fingers and shakes. "Lou…"

"Well it would be rude not to." Louis muses out loud and flips the blackberry in his hand, opening the new message. "Liam wants to know when we'll be ready." Louis taps out a quick response. "I'll just ask him when he wants us to be ready, yeah?"

"Uhu." Harry is not paying attention in the slightest, eyes closed and hand pulling at his cock while clenching around Louis. "Louis." He whines and Louis gives in, pushes a third finger into Harry and picks up a quicker pace than before.

He has the phone ready this time, almost touching Harry, but not quite, until Liam's text comes in and the blackberry vibrates and then Louis pushes it up against the slick of Harry's hole, feels the muscles inside Harry flutter and twitch and then grip him so tightly it must border on painful for Harry.

The younger boy is lost in sensation though, body arching up off the couch in a long expanse of tight muscle underneath pale skin damp with sweat and Louis can't resist rubbing his aching cock against Harry's thigh.

"Lou, Lou…oh." Harry writhes and trembles, curls flopping on his sweaty forehead and hands grabbing for Louis' body, his limbs are jerking shakily even as the buzzing from the phone dies down and he's left only with Louis' fingers inside him. "I need." He looks at Louis through hooded eyes and the wanton lust there puts a great big dent in Louis' resolve. "Inside me, please Lou, need you." And there goes the rest of his determination to make this a lesson in texting etiquette.

When Louis pulls his fingers from Harry and slicks up his cock, he only remembers at the very last second to type up a new message to Liam, knowing that there is no way he'll have the coordination to do it when he's pushing inside of Harry.

His cock slides in with a slick, warm drag of pleasure that shoots straight up Louis' spine and makes him rut into Harry's body in short bursts of movement as Harry just opens up and takes it, whimpers moans into Louis' neck as Louis drapes above him and Harry wraps his long legs around Louis' thighs.

"Yes." Harry hisses as Louis fills him up, mouth a hot wetness across Louis' throat.

Harry's ringtone goes off, blaring in the relative quiet of their gasping breaths and deep moans, and even though he knew it was going to happen, Louis almost jumps.

When he presses the blackberry to the rim of Harry's hole this time, it rests against the base of Louis' cock as well and it feels absolutely fantastic. Too much and too intense and way more than they both can handle, but bloody brilliant at the same time and Harry comes in a hot spurt of come across his own stomach as Louis fucks him through the vibrations and watches Harry fall apart in a dirty mess.

Louis drops the phone to the floor then and heaves Harry's hips up with an arm under the small of his back and pushes into him with firm, quick thrusts as Harry rides out the orgasm and the overstimulation of Louis' cock rubbing up inside him. He tightens around Louis with a high-pitched whine when the head of Louis' cock bumps his prostate and Louis groans and lets his head drop to Harry's shoulder as his own orgasm takes him and he pulses hotly into Harry, working his cock through the wetness in Harry's ass until Harry shivers and whimpers and Louis has to pull out and drape half on top of Harry on the couch and attempt to catch his breath.

The blackberry stops ringing with a bleep announcing a missed call and Louis grins against Harry's neck.

They enter the restaurant through the kitchen an hour later and join the others at a table in the back. They're both fresh out of the shower and Harry is sticking closer than normal, clingy in a way he usually isn't in public, smelling of shampoo and cologne and generally being pretty delectable as he sits down too close to Louis in the booth and smiles happily.

"What's up with you two?" Zayn asks with a quirked eyebrow, his usual air of 'you guys are so fucking weird how did I end up here' battling with the fond smile he can never quite hide when Louis and Harry are being all cuddly.

Louis grins and throws an arm around Harry's shoulders, watching with absolute glee as Harry's cheeks get dusted with a slight tint of red.

"Ugh, we don't want to know, don't answer that." Niall laughs and turns back to the menu.

By the time they've decided on food, Zayn has moved on to laughing and Niall's pasta versus pizza dilemma and Liam is talking excitedly about his turtles' new tank, a conversation topic than can make even the dullest of Harry's stories seem mind blowingly fascinating.

Louis is eating his chicken alfredo and only half listening to the conversations around him while pondering how exactly to go about acquiring what he needs to explore this newfound thing with Harry further.

"Oh, Harry, I meant to ask." Liam says around a piece of lasagna, swallowing before he continues. "Why'd you text me to call you and then not pick up?"

Harry becomes very, very still beside Louis then and Louis smirks wickedly. "Oh that was me, but I didn't want you to call to talk to you."

Liam looks at him questioningly, sipping his drink.

"I just wanted the vibrations to last a little longer than the text messages." Louis wriggles his eyebrows and Harry resolutely drops his head into his hands, groaning quietly. "Suppose I should thank you for that, you gave Harry quite the org-" Louis doesn't get to finish before Harry has slapped a hand over his mouth, but Liam's eyes have turned wide as saucers and he's coughing until Zayn has to pat his back and help him breathe.

"Don't suppose you could give me a call later tonight, too?" Louis asks, taking a bite of his pasta and glancing at Liam innocently as can be.

Liam looks about ready to murder him, cheeks flaming.

"Remind me never to call you guys ever again." Zayn shakes his head, smile playing at his lips giving away his amusement at Liam's current state.

"Just buy a vibrator." Niall says around a mouthful of food, completely unaware of the four pairs of eyes that immediately jump to him with equally shocked looks.

And because Louis has no problem with being a hypocrite, he voices what they're all thinking. "That is more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life, Niall."

A week later though, that is exactly what Louis does. He buys it online from a place that posts inconspicuously, receiving an ordinary, brown package in the mail and promptly hiding its contents underneath his bed.

Now, Harry is lying naked on his stomach, spread eagled on the mattress and humming at Louis' ministrations.

He's taken his time preparing Harry tonight, fingers dripping with lube as he pushes three inside Harry again and watches the muscles in his back ripple as Harry fucks himself down on them, urging Louis to press into his prostate.

Louis wants this to last, though.

"I got something for you." Louis murmurs, sitting back and pulling his fingers from Harry.

Harry laughs throatily, stretching his arms up above his head and fisting them in the pillows. He's resting a cheek on the sheets and his eyes are closed, lips swollen and red from Louis' kisses. "Really, Lou? That's a bit cheesy, even for you."

Reaching underneath the mattress, Louis sniggers at Harry's reply, running his palm across Harry's ass to distract him as Louis pulls the toy out. "Not talking about my cock, Harold."

"Hm, what then?" Harry grins, wriggling his bum and Louis has to grasp his own erection for a moment, give himself a few tugs to relieve some of the pressure.

"You'll like it." Louis answers, squeezing out some more lube and slicking it over the device in his hand. The vibrator is nothing fancy really, Louis had spent a good hour looking through all the various types, but had decided on a small, purple one, about the width of two fingers with a slight curve.

When he rubs the pad of a finger against Harry's hole, watches the muscle flutter and relax, before replacing it with the tip of the vibrator, Harry's breath leaves him in an audible rush. "What…?" Harry turns his neck to look at Louis, but Louis simply flicks the switch on the bottom of the vibrator and watches Harry's entire body convulse as the vibrations thrum against his opening.

"Oh, shit…Louis." Harry's hands scramble in the sheets and Louis flicks the switch back, listens as the buzz of the vibrator dies down before putting enough pressure on it to just breach Harry, already open and wet.

When he turns it on this time, Harry just about loses it.

"Fuck, fuck, Lou, I…" Harry's shoulders are tensing and Louis holds his own cock firmly, breathes harshly as he watches Harry fall apart underneath him. Suddenly, with a great tremble, Harry pushes himself down on the bed and the vibrator slides into him in one smooth motion.

Louis' mouth falls open and his cock throbs as he listens to Harry's broken moans, presses the vibrator down into him and feels Harry's legs jerk against Louis'.

"You look so hot right now." His voice comes out in a husky rasp and he's almost embarrassed at how much this is affecting him, seeing Harry in a complete mess, limbs everywhere, sweat gathering between his shoulder blades and ass tightening around the vibrator pulsing deep within him.

All it takes after that is one flick of Louis' wrist, driving the vibrator straight into Harry's spot by the sound of it, and Harry shakes, whines through his orgasm and buries his face in the sheets.

Louis pulls the vibrator out and just holds it in his fingers for a second, hand working quickly on his cock now. He watches Harry's hole flutter, glistening with lube and Louis doesn't hesitate, reaching underneath himself to press the vibrator up against his own opening, the vibrations carrying all the way up his spine and burning along Louis' erection.

Louis comes in white spurts across Harry's ass, painting him with come from the small of his back and down between his legs.

Dropping the vibrator to the bed then, Louis can't resist dragging his finger through the mess he's made on Harry, sliding his come around and down to Harry's hole, pushing some of it inside as Louis quickly prods the muscle, feeling Harry's body tightening and releasing around him.

When he lies down beside Harry, Harry blinks one eye open blearily.

"Good?" Louis asks with a grin.

"Yeah." Harry laughs breathlessly, tilting his head up for a lazy kiss. "Good." He mumbles.

And if Liam happens to find the vibrator on the living room table later, well Louis can't really be blamed for that, Liam should know them too well not to expect it by now.

**A/N That's that! Hope you enjoyed this horribly dirty and naughty Larry fic. PLEASE comment and tell me what you think? AND IF YOU READ THIS I TOTALLY LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


End file.
